The kings kitten
by KingOfHellsKitten
Summary: Crowley chooses to visit a 'retired' hunter, young Chrystal. Little does she know it's not that easy to get out of the job. (OBVS HAS CROWLEY! also Chrys is an OC, And the boys, my precious boys, show up here and there to be their usual selves :3) Rated M for later chapters! This is my first published work so feedback would be lovely! hope ya like it, :3
1. 01: Unexpected visit

_AN- NEW STORY, FIRST STORY, DAYUM. Hope it's good ~ I dunno... Peace out y'all_  
_Kitten x_

The King's kitten

Chapter 1

The house was oddly cold when I arrived, I came in and hung up my coat by the door, shivering before crossing through to the kitchen where I set down my bag and grabbed an apple from the counter. I leant on the counter a moment as I took a bite out of the fruit, taking a moment to notice the lack of warmth in the room. I sighed and went to turn on the heating, smiling as it hummed to life, cuddling up to the boiler a moment while the house began to heat up.

I wasn't a fan of the cold, and after having to walk home from class, due to a lack of fuel for my car, I'd had enough of freezing, so finding myself in a cold house hadn't made my day.

I abandoned the boiler and trudged to the study, sticking close to the radiators as I passed, dancing my fingers over the tops of them as I went, warming my numb fingers. I reached the door and paused. I had left it closed this morning so that it would stay warm whilst I was out, so why was it now open?

Instinctively I reached for the knife in my pocket. I might have gotten out but I hadn't let myself go rusty, spending hours at the weekends practicing, even going out for the occasional, small and insignificant, hunt. I gingerly stepped closer to the door, my hand wrapped around the handle of the blade, gripping it tightly, in case I needed it.

A deep inhale immediately told me what I was up against. A demon. Bloody fantastic, I inwardly groaned, slowly pushing the door open, peering in. As far as I could tell, no one was there, but I could smell it, so I stayed close to the wall as I slid into the room. I noticed the office chair was facing the window. That's when I saw him.

"Gonna stand and stare all day, love?" He smirked as he spun lazily in the chair.

I found myself at a loss for words; his accent had caused me to physically shiver, though I told myself it was only the cold in the room. He had me pinned under a soft yet intense gaze and appeared to be studying my features, making me feel a little uncomfortable, and oddly exposed.

"Wha- Y-you... how?" I stammered, noticing that I was pressed against the wall as if getting any closer to him would mean my end.

He just smirked and watched me. That's when it dawned on me, he had been waiting. Waiting... for me. I shifted uncomfortably and slid back towards the door, which closed instantly. I squeaked and stopped in my tracks as the demon's gaze resumed it's travels across my body, pausing every now and again on certain features of my anatomy. I squirmed under his stare and tried in vane to maintain my dignity.

"Demon. Crowley. Nice to meet you, and you are?" He muttered, seemingly bored of my silence and offended by me not introducing myself.

I wanted to scream. I'd heard about him, Crowley, King of the crossroads, or more recently, King of Hell. The boy's had had their fair share of run-ins with the king and very often made it obvious their dislike of him. Often spouting long and biased stories of their encounters, making it clear that he had a habit of interfering at the worst of times.

"Chrystal Alvarez... Hunter" I added, hoping he'd detect the hostile venomous tone. He didn't.

"Cute name... But I think I'll call you kitten. I think it suits you better." He smirked again and I physically shivered. "Like that?" he added, noticing.

I glared at him but said nothing. Kitten. What sort of sick game was he playing, giving me a pet name. Treating me like...a pet? I shook the thought from my mind and stepped closer.

If he was playing a game. It would be safer to play along, right?

He smiled at me and gestured to the chair beside him. "I'd like to have a chat... if that's okay with you?" I nodded and sat. He smiled and continued. "So, Chrys, I assume you're wondering why I'm here, how I found you and an assortment of other such questions, correct?" He was.

"Well... Yes... I am..." He smiled. "But I have some other questions too..."

"Of course, I'm sure you do, in due time however, pet." I flinched at the pet part but he seemed to not notice. "Now, as for why... I have a deal to make... but here me out first... How, however, is a little easier to answer, your buddies, the Winchesters. They told me where I could find you." I cringed.

"Damn them! Why?!" He just laughed and shrugged.

"Compromising situations..." I frowned at him but brushed the comment aside. "Anyway... Down to business" I frowned and shuffled my chair back a bit.

"You said something about a deal?" I tried not to shudder at the thought. "What about it?" He grinned.

"Yes, the deal... I want you to do me a favour... a _few_ favours" I chewed at my bottom lip as he spoke. "In fact, I propose a trade of sorts"

"What could you have that would make me do anything for you!?" I spat. He looked offended.

"I have the Winchesters souls" I froze.

"No... They wouldn't give you their souls" He shook his head. "They wouldn't!" I glared at him.

The boys had their bad days but they weren't stupid. They wouldn't give their souls to Crowley, of all people.

"Correct. which is why I took them... Why ask permission when you can just have?" Of course he had.

I tried to launch myself at him then, only to find I was stuck in the chair. I tried in utter vain to move but found myself pressed further into the chair. Then He stood and leant with his hands on the arms of the chair, his face inches from mine.

"Let me go!" I screamed, but he didn't even flinch. In fact, he laughed.

"No, I haven't finished. I am willing to give the boys their souls back, but as I said, I want a trade. Their souls, for your eternal service as my personal slave... as my kitten" He smirked, seemingly proud of the situation he had me in.

"And _if _I refuse?" I threw him a bit with that, but he quickly recovered.

"They die"


	2. 02: How not to explain yourself

_Author note! Heyyyyyya! So, it seems people are actually enjoying this! yay! Second Chapter as promised! If you have any idea's or requests for what I write in later chapters feel free to mention them! Thanks! I love you all! :3 _

_**Chapter 2**_

_This is how I found myself agreeing to the most stupid deal I thought I had ever heard. A demons pet. No. The Kings Kitten._

"Come now kitten, we need to visit the boys" He smiled rising from the office chair, holding out his hand to me.

"We wha-"… I was interrupted as I suddenly found myself at the bunker, Crowley grinning like a schoolboy who was showing off. I sighed and followed the sounds of the boy's voices.

Sam was sat on the counter, the laptop on his knee, as he reeled off the details of a new hunt, a protein shake beside him, half drunk. He wore a pair of faded, dark blue jeans which looked thin and in need of replacing, though I had no doubt that they were comfy, and up top he had a blue plaid, the top few buttons undone, the sleeves rolled up and the hem riding up around his hips and waist. His feet were bare.

Dean, on the other hand, was leant against the wall opposite, listening intently as he chewed thoughtfully on his burger, occasionally nodding to show he was, in fact, listening. He was wearing a similarly faded pair of jeans which barely clung to his hips, just hinting at the top of his black-n-red boxers, while up top he has a simple black t-shirt with his leather jacket over that. On his feet were a pair of old black walking boots.

Both boys looked utterly exhausted, even with the empty coffee cups lying around. I couldn't help but take in the small details, noticing every little issue that made it oh-so obvious that they were living rough, for instance; Sam's hair was unusually messy, he had small yet not invisible bags under his eyes due to sleep deprivation and he even looked slightly gaunter than she liked to think about, Dean's hair, though shorter, was also a mess and he too had the bags of sleepless nights, he was struggling to maintain concentration on his brother's words and was desperately cramming the burger into his mouth as though he hadn't eaten in years.

Neither of them had noticed us yet. Till Crowley spoke up, of course.

"My, my… don't you two look the picture of health and happiness? Couldn't you even clean yourselves up for the guest?" They looked puzzled, till Crowley pointed me out.

"Chrystal!" They cried, almost in unison, had Dean not had a mouthful of food at the time, which he hastily swallowed so he could speak.

Seemingly, they both forgot that Crowley was in the room. Which seemed to suit him just fine. He watched the unfolding events with childish glee.

I smiled awkwardly and waved slightly. "Hey boys…"

I didn't know why I was feeling nervous, but I was. Was it because I knew something they didn't? Or was it because Crowley was there, and he was watching us…

I had known the boys forever, I'd practically grown up with them, after John killed my mother, as it turned out she was possessed. He'd then taught me 'The Family Business' and treat me like his own ever since. Sam had always seen me as a great friend and someone to turn to when things got rough, Dean however, saw me as the little sister he could always look out for. And I loved it.

"Are you okay Chrys?" Sam had set the laptop aside and was now stood, stepping closer, seemingly concerned.

I was thrown by this, as I knew they had no souls. Then I remembered the deal. Both of them must have gotten their souls back as soon as we'd arrived, which meant Crowley's side of the deal was done, now for my eternal service... I found myself choking back a sob, which both boys must have noticed as they looked to one another concerned.

Sam, who was now stood looking down at me, pulled me into a tight hug, stroking my hair. "Chrys?"

"I… I'm fine… don't worry Sam…" I managed, burying my face in his chest, which was all I could reach being almost a head and shoulders shorter than him.

He didn't seem convinced, but released me all the same, by which time Dean had finished eating and was studying me with a puzzled look.

"So… Kitten, you gonna explain, or are we leaving them on this note?" I cursed myself for forgetting he was there.

Dean now looked confused. "Explain what?" He said, moving away from the wall.

I glared at Crowley, who simply grinned back at me; meanwhile the boys looked between the two of us and themselves, utterly lost.

"I…" _Didn't know what to say? _I sighed and chewed my lip thoughtfully "I am um… I'm going to be going away for a while"

They looked somewhat shocked. Of course; I wasn't the sort of person to just leave my home behind. They knew that, they also knew that if I did ever choose to do so it would be because I had no other choice.

"Correction. She's going away forever. And she's coming to live with me" I wanted to scream. I wanted the earth to split and swallow me up. I wanted to be as far away as possible. All the while he grinned.

"She what?" Dean was glaring angrily at the two of us. I wanted to cry.

"We made a deal… I give you your souls back, but only if she agreed to come with me to hell, to be my personal companion, y'see, cause it gets mighty lonely." The boys just glared at him. "What?!"

"Personal Companion! What the hell!?" Sam tried to calm his brother. To no avail I shall add.

"I'm sorry… Please… It was for you!" I pleaded. Crowley just smirked.

"This was lovely. But I have a schedule so…. Bye boys"

With that the bunker was gone. The boys no more. Now I was stood in a large, ornately furnished room. A bedroom to be exact. Crowley's bedroom.

Crowley was sat on the edge of the bed, a glass of Craig in hand, a grin on his face.

"Welcome to your new home Kitten"


	3. Author note

_**THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE!**_

_**Just so y'all know, I'm super busy with exams atm! BUUUUT I will update as soon as I can :3 I promise xx**_

_**LOVE Y'ALL xxxx**_

_**ADDITION! **_

_**I am probably not going to update this until june as that is when my exams will be finished. Sorry for the inconvenience guys, bear with me. I will update though, I am not leaving this as it is, I know it's hard to wait on a story but I am trying, If I can update before June then I will I promise it okay! **_

_**STILL **__**LOVE Y'ALL xxxx**_


End file.
